


Hottest Day Ever

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the hottest day that Amy’s ever known, and the only relief for it is at the community pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hottest Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how hot it would usually get in the area of England where Leadworth is supposed to be, so if it doesn’t normally get hot just pretend it’s an unusual occurrence for it to be so hot.

“It’s _so_ hot,” Amelia said. She was eleven, and she swore this was the hottest summer ever in Leadworth. At the very least, it was the hottest one in eleven years. “Can we please go to the community pool?”

Sherlock was also quite hot, she could tell. He had taken off his button down shirt and was in the tank top he had worn underneath. He was still in his slacks and she could tell it was uncomfortable. She herself was in a tank top and shorts, and right now she just wanted to feel cold water all around her, and a bath was no fun. He looked at her for a long moment, and then nodded slowly. “Anything to escape this heat,” he said.

“Yes!” she said. “Let me go change.”

“We’re going to go to my house so I can change too,” he called after her as she ran upstairs. She didn’t care. She got to go to the pool. Aunt Sharon was always too busy to take her, and before today both Mycroft and Sherlock had always said no. She had two bathing suits, and she decided on the bikini one. It was dark blue and had bows to tie it up. She threw it on, then put on her tank top and shorts over it and raced back downstairs. “Towel?” Sherlock said, and she ran up to the bathroom and grabbed two of them.

“Got two,” she told him.

“Thank you,” he said. He took one of them from her and they began the walk to his home. She had only been there once, when there had been an emergency and Mycroft had to take her with him. She didn’t like it there. Their mother was mean and while their father wasn’t there anymore he had seemed to stare at her an awful lot when she ran into him in town and it had made her uncomfortable. It took twenty minutes to get there, and Sherlock looked at the door for a moment. “You wait out here. I’ll change at the pool.”

“Okay,” she said. He went inside and she waited. After a few moments she could hear raised voices in the kitchen, and she knew it was him and his mother. She cringed as she heard some of what was being said, especially the insults to her. The ones to her Aunt Sharon didn’t matter as much, but being called “the weird little girl” wasn’t pleasant. Ten minutes later Sherlock came out. She was surprised he didn’t slam the door behind him. He had a pair of shorts in his hand. “You okay?” she asked as they walked away.

“I’m fine,” he said with a sigh. “Did you hear anything?”

“A little bit,” she replied.

“My apologies. I don’t care what she thinks of you. I’m glad I can come over and watch you.”

Amy grinned and bumped him in the side with her shoulder. “I’m glad you come over, too.”

They chatted about little things as they made their way to the community pool. It was packed with people, as though the entire town of Leadworth was there. Amy found Melody right away, and asked Sherlock if she could go hang out with her friend. He agreed, as long as she got out when he told her to. She and Melody climbed into the pool and while it was cool the fact that so many people were in it and the sun had warmed it meant it wasn’t ice cold like she wanted, but it was cool enough to cut some of the heat.

“I can’t believe you had to come with your babysitter,” Melody said about two hours later. They were sitting on the steps to get into the pool, sitting on one of the lower steps so they were submerged up to their necks. “Doesn’t it suck?”

“It’s not so bad,” Amy said. “If it was Mycroft I’d have to suffer at home. Same as if it was Aunt Sharon. At least Sherlock is nice.”

“Nice to you, at least. Anytime I’m over and he’s there he’s mean to me.”

“I think every other kid in Leadworth annoys him,” she replied.

“Yeah, but what makes you so special?”

“Dunno,” she said with a shrug, her shoulders just barely coming above the water. “I guess he’s used to me.”

“Look, he’s going up on the high dive,” Melody said with a grin. They both turned and looked as Sherlock did a rather elegant dive off of it. “He may be a jerk but he’s pretty good looking.”

“He is, isn’t he?” she said with a grin. This was the first time she’d seen him in so little clothing and she was enjoying the view as much as an eleven-year-old with a raging crush could.

“I still can’t see why you like him when he’s mean to everyone,” Melody said, pushing away from the steps but staying underwater.

Amy thought back to what she heard at the house while she was waiting for him. It explained a little about why he didn’t like a lot of people. But she wasn’t about to tell Mels that. She was saved by answering with a splash in the face. She sputtered slightly and saw Sherlock standing near her, grinning. “Hey, not funny,” she said, glaring at him. She stood up and splashed him back, but he was too tall for her to hit him in the face.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

“Yeah. Now I don’t think I’m going to melt into a puddle,” she said with a grin, pushing wet hair away from her face. “Can I try going off the high dive?”

He shook his head. “Not the high dive. You can go off the smaller one, though.”

“Neat,” she said. “Mels! I’m going to go jump off the low dive!” She scrambled out of the pool and walked quickly to the low dive. She got on it, then ran to the end and did a cannonball into the pool. It felt really good being swallowed up by the water. She swam all the way over to the steps where Mels and Sherlock were. “So?”

“Eight point two. Pretty decent splash for a skinny girl like you,” Mels said.

“I think it was good,” Sherlock said.

“You’re supposed to give me a score,” Amy said, rolling her eyes.

“Ten?” he said.

“I’ll take it,” she replied with a grin.

“I’m going back into the pool more,” Sherlock said. “Be ready to leave in a few hours. Probably two.”

“Okay,” she said. She and Mels filled up their time until Sherlock collected her, and then they headed back to her house. It had cooled down a bit, so it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been going there. They talked on the way home and when they got there Amy ran into her room to change out of her suit and damp clothes into something else. Then she headed downstairs to the kitchen, which was the coolest room in the house, and pulled out a popsicle. Sherlock came in a few minutes later after changing. “You want one?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I don’t really enjoy ice cream,” he said. He went to the fridge and got a bottle of juice and poured himself a glass.

“This was a fun day. Thanks for letting me hang out with Mels,” she replied. “Did you have fun?”

“A bit, yes,” he said with a nod. “It was just nice to get away from the heat.”

“I hope tomorrow isn’t as hot,” she said.

“Well, if it is we may go back,” he replied. She grinned. “ _Maybe_.”

“That would be cool,” she said. “Have I mentioned you’re my favorite babysitter?”

“A few times,” he said with a nod.

“Well, you are.” She held her popsicle away and gave him a one armed hug. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied. “Don’t get used to the pool, though.”

“I won’t.” She gave him a grin and got a slight one in return. This summer might actually be bearable, she thought to herself.


End file.
